Heartless Remorse
by TreasuredSanctum
Summary: AU: Despite the love held within, he could never forgive the man. Aster had no idea to what he drove Jack to become. Warning: Rated T for Self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

** I own nothing. **

_Ice, frigid ice. It's all I remember. The winds battering themselves against my face as the bare skin of my feet tear against the ground. I had no sense of where I was, all that mattered, was to keep running. _

Jack tore himself in and out of trees, over bushes, and slipping in and out of branches. The kid knew these woods like the back of his hand, even in the blanket of darkness shrouded in the night; he was a master in this element. As his ragged blue hoodie rapped itself around his slim waste, his knees buckled, but his feet still carried him down the forbidden path. Tears cold as night, melted down his face as he fought to breathe. The cold night air raping his lungs leaving them chilled to the core. His legs and arms were badly bleeding in some areas due to the sharp branches he darted into. His earthly brown jeans were torn, ripped to pieces at the bottom while blood seeped their way through the fabric, staining it, corrupting it. He had no idea where he was going, all that mattered, was to keep running.

Memories of the past hours flooded their way through Jacks barriers and assaulted his mind. How dare Aster? He had given everything to him, yet Aster continually hurt him, emotionally destroying him until he physically became corrupted. Not all the cuts on Jack were caused by the edges of the branches, no, they were caused by Jack.

It wasn't his fault. They drove him to that point. After all the arguments, all the tears, sadness, rage, Jack had enough. It was his outlet, his tool to escape from this world, and find peace in another embrace. Just for a temporary moment, all the sadness was erased, with the crimson tears flowing from his body. But now Jack had enough, this time, Aster had done it.

He promised the world to Jack, love and compassion, something jack so desperately needed but was deprived of his entire life. Then without a word, Aster just left, leaving Jack hung up to shrivel and die without any such of a glance toward him. It's been a year since he'd last talked to Aster. They were in love, 2 puzzle pieces placed perfectly in unison with one another, but Aster had other plans. Despite those 3 words spoken from each other's mouths, Jack always doubted the love he received from Aster, yet, he was addicted to it.

The aura around the elder captivated him, drew him in, and delved in his soul. But he still couldn't forget the pain he played in his life. Without a word spoken, Aster was gone, completely obliterated from the face of the earth. Jack searched and searched for his lover, but with no luck. Aster was just simply, gone. How could someone who supposedly "loved" him hurt and toy with his emotions this much? It took many months of crying, melting into the bliss that the razor brought, and frigid touches to escape from the pit Aster cast him into. Unfortunately, he's fallen back in.

To Jack's surprise Aster came back, telling him that he was "sorry, he needed to get his life together, and that he loved him so much." Jack didn't believe any of it, but he couldn't let the fact go that his lost love was found again. And what happened? He left, again. It's been a week now, and Jacks at his breaking point.

Each tree he passed was just another constant memory flashing in his mind's eye. Before he knew it, Jack was in the center of a field, the air chilling his bleeding skin to the bone. The trees hung lifeless, blanketed with a sheet of snow, iced over and completely barren, much like Jack. His inner soul was reflected out upon his surroundings, he could never escape the loneliness, loneliness, found him.

Succumbing to the growing fatigue arriving in his body, Jack collapsed. Suddenly the bitter ground took his body, laid peace across him, and gently took him off to sleep. Jack didn't know how long he slept, but it had to be a while. It didn't matter to him though. Tears followed from his eyes from the moment he woke, till the cascading darkness over took his vision once again. Finally too exhausted to even sleep, Jack curled himself into a ball next to a very large oak tree, its branches looming over him like a protective mother. A sob, weak like baby crying to his mother, echoed itself through the barren forest.

_Stupid Aster…_Jack thought. It was all the man's fault anyway. A loud crunching noise drew Jacks attention away from his thoughts and back into reality. Someone was coming. Jack tried to move but to only find he couldn't. His body seemed to be frozen to the core, he could barely move his fingers, let alone keep his eyes open. Sleep seemed to be calling to him again, and at the point, he didn't care. What's the point? Jack thought. He was just going to be hurt again; there isn't any use in being on this useless rock any longer. The last image Jack had before spiraling into decay was a blackened shape of a man running to him, and someone calling his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap. ._. I didn't realize how many people actually liked this. I wasn't going to continue it because well, honestly I was just venting my feelings. Bad realtionships, blah blah blah. All of it has happened to me. -_- So because so many people wanted me to continue, I shall! If there is any mistakes, please don't yell at me for it. x_x I don't have any beta readers. So I can miss stuff when I edit. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! :D You have no idea how much it means to me. :D**

**I own nothing. **

At first came the pain. It sparked itself into Jacks body, corrupting every fiber of his being. He tried to open his shaking eyes, but all he saw were blurred figures, and the blazing sting clamped his eyes shut once again. His whole body felt itself drenched in sweat. Must be running a fever...Jack thought. His lips, so pungent and dry, his crisp throat was crying out for thirst, anything to settle to the screeching yells in his throat. His body took over for him, letting out a soft moan; Jack fell into the primal needs he was being neglected at the moment. A few moments later and Jack's ears perked to the sound of footsteps hammering across a wooden floor.

_"Easy, not so fast."_ The stranger said. Who was that? Jack pondered. He could for sure remember that voice from somewhere. Without thinking, Jack stifled another moan, and licked his crisped lips. Before he could comprehend what happened, the strange voice had gotten up, left, and returned. A soft metallic surface was pressed to his chapped lips. Remaining in his primal instincts, Jack eagerly swallowed all the contents in the glass.

Once satisfied, Jack began to come into his own self again. His awareness rising, he began to figure out where he was exactly. The plush feel of fabric brushed against his feeble hands, caressing it and leaving a soft kiss in its wake. The same was felt from behind his head, except it was fuller, and plump_. I must be on a bed..._Jack thought. _But why, how..._

He began racing through his thoughts, searching for the answer to his ailment. The events which last transpired coursed through his mind and he remembered everything up till his passing out. The last frame in his fragile mind was that of a man, and his name being called. But who?

Timidly, but bravely, he opened his eyes. It was hazy, and flared at first, but it drew itself down, and he finally could see at last. The thing he saw though was what he had expected the least. Aster, now sitting right next to Jack's thigh; his eyes piercing Jacks soul, as if looking if that was damaged as well. _"And just what the hell do you want?" _Jack spat in the strongest voice he could muster.

_"That's what I get? I save your bloody ass and THAT'S the greeting I get?"_ Aster said, not once taking his eyes off Jack.

Jack spat back. _"What do you expect, after how you've treated me, I think you deserve it. Hell, if it was up to me, you'd be dead right now."_

_"Not on your 'nelly." _

Jack had to hold himself from fighting back. As much as he wanted to he couldn't, not in his current condition. What the hell happened anyway?

_"'Oi, you hungry?"_ The bulky male said while getting up. Jack sufficed a grunt and worked rolling over to face the wall. _"Okay...I'll take that as a yes. Be right back."_ Aster said while taking off in the other room. The floodgates broke and thoughts gushed in to Jacks head. He knew this bed felt familiar, the sounds, the smells, he was in Asters house. The once saddened teen was now burning with rage, his heart spewing embers as it rapped itself around the emotion of anger.

Logic nestled its way into Jacks mind and a sigh leaked through. He had no other choice, he could barely move. I must have spent too much time outside...he thought. The final conclusion made; he would leave at the first chance he could. The moment he was feeling better, he would leave, and never look back.

* * *

The night spent with Aster was a very odd one; mostly filled with annoyance. Jack would swat any attempts of kindness Aster offered and roll his eyes like a spoiled brat. Aster's anger would boil through and erupt leaving Jack to fight back even more. Why should he be nice to the man who's now broken his heart multiple times? Now feeling better, Jack was propped up on the bed; lightly sipping some delicate melting hot chocolate. Looking around the room Jack finally had the chance to take in where he was. Asters room looked the same as always, the queen sized bed he laid perched upon had earthy green sheets plastered over them. The plush warmth of the bed beckoning anyone who happened to lay their sights upon it near, the carpet had a nice grey tone to it as it buried itself underneath objects. There was a TV in front of the bed, just large enough for you to enjoy. The curtains which hung off the vintage window barricaded the light from entering; causing a warm hue to wrap around the room. Asters bathroom was off to the right and his closet right next to it.

Faintly, Jack could hear Aster doing something down the hall, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to leave this place as soon as he could. Since Aster had found Jack, his health has improved immensely. The hours spent in the cold with nothing more than a hoodie left Jack with mild hypothermia. He would be alright as long as he rested. But, this is jack we're talking about. Slowly, Jack inched his way from the comforting embrace of the sheets, and out into the god forsaken room. His knees broke into tears as they took on the entire weight of Jacks' body, but he pushed through. Taking one step at a time, he shockingly made his way over to the door. Barley treading through it, Jack made his way down the hall, his slight grip on the wall never leaving.

Stepping into the living room Jack was pelted with a strong smell beckoning him from the kitchen. It was sweet, crisp, but plush. His stomach rumbled at the smell and the pain of hunger struck his weak body. How long had it been since he last ate? Warping his rational thought, the smells carried his body to their location. Stepping into the small tiled room, Jack saw Aster standing over the stove, lightly turning something. His stomach barked again once it realized it was near food; it caught Asters attention. Cocking his head slightly to the right, Aster found Jack weakly leaning against the wall.

_"Oi, 'bout time you woke up. You hungry?"_ Aster asked while turning back to his creation. Another loud rumble echoed through the room and Aster let out a small chuckle. _"Sit down over there. It'l be ready in a minute."_ Jack just simply grunted and sat to where Aster pointed.

Moments later and Jack had a bowl full of strange creatures in front of him. It gave off a dark brown hue, but the orange carrots lifted its tone, and offered the soup its warm color. Mentally, Jack surfaced a smirk. It was Asters favorite meal, his infamous Carrot Soup.

Without another word spoken, Jack dug in, eagerly gulping down the succulent liquid. After a few minutes of shared silence Aster spoke. _"Why do you hate me?..." _his gaze never once leaving the wall. His head was lowered and his voice, weak and childlike, almost like he wasn't Aster at all. Jack nearly spat out his food at the sound of Aster hitting his ears. In all his time knowing the man, he's never once heard him sound like that.

The initial shock over, Jack took in Asters question. _"I don't hate you…not completely anyway..." _Jack mumbled.

_"Then why are you so mean to me?..."_ Aster questioned.

_"You should know that Aster...how could you leave someone you loved for a year?...A YEAR Aster..."_ The other male was about to respond but Jack cut him off.

_"Sometimes...I think you never loved me...not once..."_ Jacks breathing hitched and his eyes glazed over in sadness. His eyes met the ground as he raged a war to not cry. If only he looked up could he see the stunned look on Asters face? Before he knew it, strong but gentle hands took his face, and turned his gaze upward. Asters green eyes sparkled with determination, with sadness colliding in a fusion of a warped storm. Frigid blue met warm green, and for a moment, just a small moment, Jack felt the love he had missed for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Fluff of the cataclysmic kind approaches. If your hearts can't take it I advise you not to read. Again people, this is NOT a drill!**

**I don't own ROTG. **

**Italics are thoughts. **

Jerking back, Jack flew to the other end of the room, not once looking back. Charging back into the bedroom he slammed the door shut_. How can Aster be so selfish! _How can he expect him to just run back into his arms like nothing ever happened, that was **not** going to happen. Taking a step forward Jack realized he made a fatal mistake just now. Despite eating, his strength was still weak and his vision instantly shattered. His legs gave way and he collapsed on the edge of the bed. Gripping the sheets he slid down to the floor, letting his senses regain strength and to repair the flood which washed over him. His face was paler than his hair; sweat pouring down the Frigid Albino and coating him, corrupting his once chilled skin. His breaths were hitched, and his eyes were glazed over in a distorted fashion.

The images swam in his head, blurring everything in front of him into a mash of pure vile. The blobs of colors danced together, forming a warped combination of a vomited distortion. Jack, completely disoriented, didn't even notice the black blur move into the room, pick him up, and place him into the soft embrace of the sheets. He didn't notice the strong arms which carried him, the comforting warmth of the broad chest which he laid bridal style, or the soft pattering of the heartbeat next to his ear, calming him and soothing his feverish body. No, he didn't notice any of it. Before he knew it, Jack was gone, the comfort of sleep cradling his ragged body. Aster lay next to him all through the night, never once leaving the shivering body next to him. He knew he had messed up, he couldn't change the past, but he can change the future. It will take an eternity, but he is willing to give up paradise if that means correcting the wrongs he's placed upon Jack. The remorse that plagued his heart screamed at him, and he would try with all his being to show that to the younger male. There was no one else for him; no one could fit him as perfect as Jack does. They are kindred souls placed within the harsh world which wraps around us; puzzle pieces, perfectly crafted to fit exactly in line together, creating a unison nothing else could compare to. Jack was his, and he was Jacks and nothing, nothing on this galactic piece of rock we call earth will ever change that.

* * *

The sun's rays wrapped around the early morning, banishing the shadow's back to their domain, and altering the world back into the light. The warmth of the golden star pushing the ice back, melting it and destroying it; it made the world whole again, it made it, right. The hue of golden light trickled its way through the banister, down the wall, creeping its way through the floor, and resting itself upon an earthly bed. Inch by inch it crawled to the young males sleeping in the emerald sheets, cradled within the warmth from one another, and hugged the frost tinted boy. Fluttering his eyes open, Jack was hazily drawn from his sleep. He felt contempt at the moment, not wanting to move to ruin the bliss which was cast over his body, he settled for just simply laying there, smiling as the comfort of a human paradise took hold of his body.

Just as Jack was settling into bliss, something awoke him from his daze, an arm. Quickly glancing down Jack was met with an arm draped across his torso, Aster's arm to be specific. Coming to his senses, Jack finally realized the compromising position they just so happened to be in. He could feel the husky warmth radiating from Aster, groping his neck and cascading shivers down his spine. The way he could feel the rise and fall of Aster's chest; pressing against his back and compressing the space between them, their gravity pulled them together, merging them into one sentient being. Legs intertwined with one another, completing the puzzle piece which is their unity; Jack didn't realize he had a smile on his face the entire time.

Blushing and drawing his smile down, Jack slowly eased away from Aster's grip, only to end up being gripped harder and forced back into the gravity of Aster. A grunt sounded, and Jack panicked, was Aster awake? The rise and fall of the older male's chest continued and Jack released a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. Trying to escape again only left Jack being pressed harder against Aster if that was possible. Moaning, Jack caved. He was stuck like this until Aster woke up. As he lay there Jack listened to the soft beating of the Asters heart behind him. It was calming; it assured him he wasn't alone in this world, and that nothing could ever harm him. For what felt like eternity, Jack laid with Aster, contemplating his thoughts as they began their race through his mind. How long had it been since he's been held like this, let alone with Aster?

A soft patter lightly hit the window and called Jack from his thoughts. Rain. It lightly tapped the window, coating it in its cooling touch, and altering the portal outside. A slight smile arose from Jack's lips as he listened to the metronome of rain coming from outside. He loved thunderstorms, rain, lightning, you name it. It calmed him, and made his body rack with pleasuring tones. The warmth from Aster, and the comforting sound emanating from outside brought Jack back into sleep, and he descended into the dark abyss once again.

* * *

Grunting, Aster was thrown back into reality. _Damn...such a good dream too._ Recollecting his thoughts, Aster drew himself into the memories of the dream he had. The soft touch of Jacks skin pressing against his as they played within an overgrown meadow; they had spent the day there, just enjoying each other's company. Aster had snuck up behind Jack and unleashed a tickling storm which rattled Jacks body with liters of laughter.

"A-Aster! Cut it out!" Jack called with deteriorating voice. The only response he got was more laughs erupting from Aster, and him as well. The ended up falling on the ground, Jack to the right, and Aster to the left. Jack nuzzled his head under Aster's chin, and the older male smiled as the delicate snow tinted hair ruffled his chin. He drew Jack close, inhaling his sent, and smiling as Jack released a content sigh. Jack burrowed his face into Aster's strong chest, and smiled as their bodies pulled into together.

"I love you Aster." Jack said closing his eyes.

"I love you too Jack." A smile placed upon the older ones face as he too closed his eyes. As Aster drew his eyes closed, he opened them to find himself back in his bedroom, disappointed. Sighing, Aster went to move, only to find a weight was pressed underneath his arm. Confusion took hold as he glanced down to find a certain Albino holding onto his arm for dear life._ Maybe waking up wasn't so bad_. Aster thought. Chuckling Aster bent down and lightly kissed the forehead of Jack, a smile plastered across both their faces. Unraveling his arm, and drawing the blanket around Jack's radiating body, Aster stood and looked to the young male. Despite for Jack being 18, he looked only like he had 14 years to stand upon. His face rained with beauty and youth as it trailed down his neck and overwhelmed his body.

Despite the unfortunate birth effect leaving him with Snow blinding white hair; Aster thought it suited the younger one quite well. Jack just wouldn't be Jack without his infamous white hair, and Aster loved that. Jack curled his body around the warmth of the emerald bed sheets, drawing them in, and enclosing himself within them. Aster just chuckled again and walked into the hallway, shutting the door in the process as to not disturb Jack. Going through the normal motions of any morning, Aster got his blackened coffee ready, and sat down in the kitchen, watching the light rain coat his backyard. It was Saturday which meant Jack didn't have University today, but he had to work. _Damn._ He couldn't just leave Jack here alone, but he couldn't miss work either. Spending the next 10 minutes thinking, Aster final came to a conclusion. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, he scribbled a few things down on a piece of paper and crept back into Jacks room; leaving a note beside the little "gift" he'd left for Jack. Smiling at the young child, Aster grabbed his keys and was off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own ROTG. **

As the morning drew on, a young spirit slowly awoke from their dream induced daze. Jack's eyes glazed over in a peaceful bliss as he stretched his awakening muscles. He couldn't remember the last time he slept this good. Jack noted the presence of Aster was gone, but was replaced with something smaller. Turning slightly Jack saw a small tray, there was hot coco (Jacks favorite), and a small plate of pancakes with butter perched perfectly on top. It oozed down the sides of the batter as it melted itself into the pancakes core; strawberries were delicately placed to the side, adding cooling aroma to the warm meal. Succulent smells took to the air and played with Jacks nose as he greedily took in the sight. To the left of the plate was a small glass of orange juice; perfectly tinted with a stingily warm but bright orange hue. Underneath the glass was a midsized note, writing scribbled all over the side. Gently lifting the glass Jack pulled the paper from its captor and began to read.

_Dear Jack,_

_Sorry but I had to run. The shop can't run itself and unfortunately I am open on Saturdays. I hope you liked what I made for you. Feel free to stay as long as you want. You know the address of my shop and my cell number right? If not they're on the back of this paper. _

_Love 'ya Jacky._

_Aster._

Staring wide-eyed down the paper, then back to the meal placed in front of him, Jack contemplated the swarm of emotions arising within him. Aster had…made him breakfast? _He's never done that before…_Jack thought. Grumbling, his stomach brought Jack back from his thoughts. Glancing down to his aching tummy, Jack decided it wouldn't hurt to indulge in what Aster had made him. After all the man did go out of his way to make this for him, who would he be to deny the offer, even if he did hate him? While Jack eagerly gulped down his meal, he completely forgot about Aster calling him Jacky, or the 2 simple words singing to him on the paper.

After his stomach was rejoicing in the presence of a warm meal, Jack figured it was time to get out of bed. Gripping the bed, he stood, his stance was weak but not as feeble as yesterday. Hobbling out of the room Jack took note of the time as a clock was perched upon Asters Nightstand. **9:23. **Deciding he had nothing better to do, Jack grabbed the tray and headed for the kitchen. It was the least he could do, even if he hated the man, but he had made him breakfast, so washing the plates should atone for that right? Turing on the water Jack let his hands slip over the plates as he washed them. He had no idea that he began to grab the dirty plates Aster hadn't had a chance to wash yet, and washed those as well. Before Jack knew it, he was cleaning Asters entire kitchen, Aster's bedroom, and eventually Asters entire house.

* * *

Smiling at the Job well done Jack glanced at the time. **11:33.** _Hmm…_Jack questioned. He had nothing to do today since it was Saturday, or did he? He couldn't quite remember what, but he knew there was something. A few precious seconds later, his eyes immediately sparked open; bugging out in an unnatural manner. _SHIT! What was the time again!? _Jack yelled in his head. **11:35 **_Crap! _Making sure everything was off, Jack darted for the door. Seeing his shoes placed neatly near door, he ripped them from the wooden embrace, glued his feet into them, and darted out the door; locking it and slamming it behind him. As he raced down the street he received confused looks from passers but he paid them no mind. Only one thing was on his mind at the moment. _I'm going to be late!_

* * *

An hour later Jack had finally made it to his destination, washed, and with just few minutes to spare; he couldn't believe how lucky he was to actually have made it. Catching his breath, Jack eagerly trudged into the auditorium. Seeing a few familiar faces, Jack's day brightened slightly. Walking up to the stage, Jack found his seat and placed his body within it. "Jack!" A bright voiced pounded from behind. Turning Jack was met with dazzling violet eyes.

"Hey Tooth." He replied while he turned and she sat in her seat next to him. She replied with her genuine smile and sparked up a small conversation between the two.

"I almost thought you were going to be late." She exclaimed.

A slight sigh of relief Jack glanced at her. "I almost did too."

"But I'm glad you made it! What would we do without our first chair?" Tooth exclaimed as she nudged Jack's ribs. Wincing and backing away, Jack shrunk in his chair with an embarrassed smile plastered on his face.

"I'm not _that_ great tooth…" Glaring her eyes, her gazed fused into a dagger. Making her jab into his side with a sharp punch, Jack flew back instantly.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" Jack shuttered at the use of his full name. "You are the First Chair Violin Player for the Burgess Wind Ensemble, Honors Band, and Philharmonic. You. Are. An. AMAZING. PLAYER." Tooth barked as she poked Jack's chest with every word.

"Okay, okay! Calm down Tooth." Jack said as he let out a sigh filled to the brim with exhaustion and annoyance.

"GOOD! You best do well to remember that." Tooth said as her luminescent smile was brought forth once again. Pulling out their instruments, they began to tune. Strings could be extremely difficult to tune in some situations, but when done correctly, it released immense power of beauty and elegance. While he began to rosin his bow, Jack fell into his own little world. Music was his life, passion, calling; whatever you would name it, it was Jack. It filled him, made him whole, and completed that one piece of him that nothing else in this universe could fill. Tugging at the pegs, Jack began to filter through his notions of tuning; he'd play a string, and tune it while playing an A at the same time. He would adjust the string to a perfect pitch until the vibrations dispersed and the strings relaxed in harmony. Smiling to himself Jack pulled his leather folder from his bag and placed it on his stand. The burly conductor from Russia boomed to his orchestra as he charged onto the podium. His jolly attitude radiated from his essence as he smiled with wonder at the students before him. As they began to play, Jack was completely unaware of the watchful eyes gawking at him from the back row in the auditorium; smiling as Jack got up to play his blissful solo.

**Using musical terms! I'm a Sax player so I'm not very good with Strings. x_x so forgive me if I get anything wrong. I Google searched the entire tuning part. x_x ALTHOUGH IN MY DEFENSE I knew some of only thing I didn't know was tuning to Harmonic Fifths. But I did know about the pegs and rosining the bow. etc. xD Anyway, I feel like I have the most evil ways of ending a chapter. I LOVE ending on cliff hangers. xD BUT I'm a hypocrite. Because I HATE when i'm reading a story and the author ends with a cliff hanger. My best friend told me this about cliff hangers and I feel I must share it. **

_Dear cliff hangers, you are a -_

_Sincerely,_

_How does it feel?_

**SIDE NOTE! I just got this idea, what if I merged my AU story, with an actual canon story of ROTG. Like what if Jack found a book in Asters house and it had to do with the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost, and the Tooth Fairy, Santa Sandman etc. xD What do you think? Also, see that review button right there? You know you want to click it, come on. Do it. You wont. You afraid? It won't bite. It's your friend. Come on, press it. :3 FEED THE REVIEW MONSTER. AS ASDK&BKAJSDB(*%2SD NOM NOM NOM NOM NO-*Noms on all your reviews***


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS! **

**So SORRY for not updating this. I went through it the other day and re-read everything I wrote. I completely HATE how I wrote this. I completely jump around from scene to scene and left out A LOT of important details. I'm going to re-write this. Okay? Okay. Not like you have a choice. IT'S MAH FANFICTON. :D Oh and I know you're not supposed to post chapters that are souly just author's notes so er...here's some dialog. :D**

**Bunny: The bloke is just trying to cover up his laziness. **

**Sandy: *thumbs up:**

**Bunny: Yeah you said it Sandy. **

**Me: OH SHUT IT YOU TWO! **

**Bunny: Oh yeah? What cha' gonna do about it?**

**Me: ...*grabs a chair*...**

**Bunny: Mate?**

**Me: ...**

**Bunny: Hello?**

**Me: *throws the chair at bunny***

**Bunny: *falls backwards and hits his head***

**Sandy: *silently laughs***

**Me: YOU'RE NOT OF THE HOOK EITHER SANDERSON! *chases him***


End file.
